Soda and other liquids conventionally are sold in cans having top mounted tabs which when manually operated by first being pulled and subsequently pushed dispose a section of the can itself in a downward position below the top of the can, thus forming an opening through which the soda or other liquid can be removed. Known tabs have three parts: a flat ring; a prescored section of the can; and a rivet interconnecting the ring and section.
The present invention is directed toward a new type of tab formed in one piece which is easily operated an enables the tab to be locked into open position. This new tab is easily and simply constructed at a much lower cost than known tabs.